The present invention relates generally to shovels. More particularly, relating to a new and useful articulated shovel for removing material, such as snow from a surface.
Shovels are well known tools in the art for lifting, pushing or otherwise moving a material from one location to a second location. There are two main classifications of shovels regardless of the handle structure or blade structure the first class of shovels are used to lift and transport a material and the second class of shovels are used to push material like a plow. The articulated shovel of the present invention is of the second class.
It is also generally well known that some types of snow can be particularly heavy, such as wet, slushy snow or icy snow. Attempting to shovel a walkway or driveway covered with wet snow can be difficult for many people because of the weight.
There have been many attempts in the prior art to provide a user with a plow or push shovel that is easy to operate and removes the burden of the weight of the snow from the user. How heretofore, the prior art has be deficient in providing an articulated, self-supporting push shovel for removing snow from a path that is easy to operate, does not require special tools or great dexterity to adjust, and does not require the user to bear partial weight of the shovel.
As such the present invention provides an articulated shovel that overcomes the deficiencies present in the art of plow type shovels.